


Passionnel

by malurette



Category: Strata - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alien Culture, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, bits of anthropology i guess?, culture clash, mention of ritual cannibalism, yay aliens
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Les us et les coutumes des autres planètes...





	Passionnel

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Passionnel  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Strata Strate-à-gemmes)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Silver/Kin Arad  
>  **Genre :** étude de mœurs  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « non-respect des traditions » pour 31_jours> (25 mai ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** Geek Pride  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post livre   
> **Avertissement :** inhérents aux Shandis  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 550

Le Riduel des Shandis consiste à affronter une ennemie valeureuse ; à son issue, le vainqueur dévore le vaincu et s’approprie ainsi sa force. Parce qu’il touche au fondement même de la personnalité shandie et parce que si peu d’autres civilisations sont capable d’en appréhender le principe et parce qu’il est de toute façon malvenu de l’évoquer à tort et à travers, il est tabou d’en parler devant d’autres espèces. Il demande du respect, de l’envie, et non de la haine. Au contraire même : il arrive parfois qu’il se produise entre amants, à la suite de l’acte. Il faut bien sûr pour cela qu’ils éprouve une passion fusionnelle, littéralement dévorante ; ça n’est pas à la portée du tout venant.   
La tradition avance qu’ainsi, pour ne pas être totalement inutile après avoir fécondé la femelle, le mâle sert à alimenter les jeunes. C’était peut-être le cas il y a quelques dizaines de milliers d’années, mais la biologie a depuis longtemps cédé à la raison supérieure… ou à des instincts différents.   
Car il arrive moins souvent certes mais régulièrement aussi dans l’autre sens, ou parmi les couples de même sexe.   
Dans tous les cas, c’est un grand honneur : la marque d’un très grand amour. Le sacrifice reste ainsi en soi pour toujours. 

Silver a étudié les civilisations étrangères ; elle est depuis longtemps, aux yeux de ses semblables, celle qui est différente. Elle se prête aux traditions la plupart du temps, et à côté elle les oublie momentanément pour adopter des étrangères, et revenir à ses coutumes ancestrales comme bon lui semble. Elle a appris que cet aspect est des plus difficiles à comprendre pour d’autres cultures, qui ont une toute autre idée du respect et de la durée. Kin Arad admet simplement que les choses soient différentes, sans chercher à juger, et pense comprendre. En présence de Kin, Silver se restreint. Ça n’est pas que Kin n’en soit pas digne, mais elle tient à éviter un gâchis : ses protéines étrangères ne luis sont pas assimilables. Ça serait corrompre le Riduel, non pas en introduisant une dimension étrangère, mais parce que Kin en resterait exclue.   
Silver l’aime donc de façon purement intellectuelle. La base physique de leur attraction est des plus minces de toute façon ; leurs espèces ont des canons de beauté tellement différents, elle ne peut le justifier autrement. Même si son corps exotique a certains attraits… étranges, elle préfère nettement l’intellect à la chair. Leurs esprits tellement dissemblables sont néanmoins capables de se trouver des points communs et de jouer de leurs différences pour se plaire ensemble. 

Kin se demande parfois si sa relation avec Silver serait son idée des sports et passe temps dangereux qui finiront peut-être, à en croire les statistiques, dans un accident volontaire ou non, par coûter sa trop longue vie. Si son amante extraterrestre, deux fois plus haute et tellement plus lourde qu’elle, velue là où elle a perdu sa pilosité depuis bien longtemps, armée de crocs impressionnants, et à l’esprit si vif, décide un jour de l’assassiner ? Et ce même sans même pouvoir la dévorer derrière, juste comme preuve de sa passion… En attendant de savoir si ça arrivera ou pas, elle se sent vivre plus intensément que jamais en deux siècles et espère que ça durera encore.


End file.
